1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of hand tools, and to the particular field of multipurpose hand tools.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
More and more people are spending time out of doors. This includes both recreation and work. Thus, hiking, camping, fishing, climbing, backpacking, and the like, join traditional out-of-doors work activities such as farming in bringing people out of doors.
Many, if not all, of these outdoor activities often require the use of some sort of hand tool. For example, fisherman often require the use of a knife or a hook removing tool or the like, while others may require the use of screw drivers, tweezers, forks, can openers, bottle openers, pliers, eating utensils and the like.
Thus, the art contains many examples of multipurpose tools that can be used in such conditions.
However, many of these activities are carried out in low light conditions, such as at night or at dawn or at dusk. This is especially true of fishing. Low light conditions may hamper use of these tools. Thus, the art also contains hand tools that are combined with light sources.
However, these light sources are generally simply light bulbs and are not sharply focused on the work area. Thus, while somewhat helpful, these lights suffer drawbacks.
Therefore, there is need for a hand tool that is combined with a highly focused light.
Often, hand tools are used in less than ideal conditions. These conditions often include rain, sleet, snow and the like. Under such harsh conditions, it is easy to drop the tool. Thus, hand tools that are intended to be used in harsh environmental conditions should be easy to securely grasp, yet also be rugged to survive an impact if dropped. Sometimes these conditions are mutually exclusive.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand tool that is combined with a light and which can be securely gripped and still be sufficiently rugged to survive an impact if dropped.
Many hand tool users need to know some information about their surroundings. For example, a fisherman may want to know the temperature, a climber may want to know his altitude, or the like. While the art contains separate thermometers and separate altimeters, these separate instruments present problems. Any additional equipment that must be carried presents problems, including the loss of that equipment as well as the damaging of that equipment.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand tool that is combined with a light and which can also be combined with a measuring instrument, such as a compass or a thermometer or an altimeter.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that can be used for both recreation and for work.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a sharply focused light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that is easily gripped.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that includes a display for data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that includes a compass.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that includes an altimeter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that includes a thermometer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that is rugged and readily absorbs shocks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hand tool combined with a light that can be used by fisherman.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a hand tool that is combined with a highly focused light and which includes a rubberized outer surface that is easily and securely gripped. A lens focuses the light in the manner necessary to provide a highly focused beam of light for the tool. The hand tool includes a display that can be connected to a thermometer or an altimeter or a compass and can contain a multiplicity of tools that can be slid into and out of the knife as needed. The knife is rugged and thus can stand a great deal of abuse and still function. Thus, the knife is useful in both the recreational and the work environments.